


the 1

by keizzz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hajime is whipped, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, POV Alternating, Teen Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keizzz/pseuds/keizzz
Summary: Sometimes Iwaizumi thinks they should break up, Oikawa always manages to convince him they're perfect for each other.*orhajime: we gotta talk .tooru: dick go brr :)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	the 1

**Author's Note:**

> This dumpster fire goes out to my local court judge, I love him [oikawa] your honor <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hiya I revised this because er it sucks??

Oikawa was not petty per se, he would however admit it was hard to simply let go and move on. Especially when it concerned his own shortcomings. The defeat at the Miyagi-High finals two months prior had, according to Iwaizumi, completely consumed him. Oikawa didn’t agree with such outrageous claims. He felt that every person he met asked about the match and were sorry they had lost. Oikawa had hoped the entire school wouldn’t chatter about it, and would instead withhold their pity. The letters given to him by his devotees (Iwaizumi instead referred to them as the ‘Oikawa fan-club’) had hearts and warm wishes scribbled all over them, Oikawa recognized their sympathetic nature but was unsure of their ability to improve anything. He had lost, failed to guide his team to victory. He hoped no one noticed his foul mood, tried not to dwell on it as he folded his shirt before placing it in his locker. At least turquoise was his best color, he thought and pulled the t-shirt over his naked torso. Oikawa changed into his shorts while agreeing with Hanamaki that Matsukawa’s biceps hadn’t gotten any bigger since the week prior. Mattsun looked defeated when Oikawa rushed over and gave his upper arm a light squeeze, proclaiming it was soft. Oikawa gave a gleeful chuckle as he left the locker room, it felt good that nothing had changed between him and his teammates. Still, practice was different. Oikawa attempted countless serves that all seemed to end up misplaced, wrong, or came to nothing. He groaned, upset when another serve passed the end line.

“Out” Kindaichi’s voice repeated. 

Oikawa felt his body tense, anger simmering in his gut. At that moment failure didn't push Oikawa to imporve, try again, but instead loomed over him like a heavy shadow watching his every move. He hated it. Determined to maintain his composure he asked Makki to let him do some tosses, his teammate complied. The rush Oikawa felt as the volleyball sprung from his fingers was short-lived, Makki appeared not to give it his all. It upset Oikawa, they all had to perform better if anything were to improve. 

“It isn’t good enough Hanamaki, apply yourself” Oikawa said, his voice hard. 

None of his teammates apart from Iwaizumi seem to have reacted to Oikawa’s poor temperament. He hadn’t realized the words coming out of his mouth, Iwaizumi had and gave Oikawa a look that mirrored his frustration. Oikawa had purposely avoided Iwaizumi during practice for that very reason. He didn’t need Iwaizumi to remind him that he was being fussy. He chose to stay silent for the rest of practice, giving little feedback and even less encouragement to his teammates. As if he was trapped in his own head. It was strange that the end of practice somehow relieved Oikawa, bowing to coach Mizoguchi had never felt better. After promising that they would all give their best the Aoba Johsai team dispersed, Matsukawa the first one to sprint toward the locker room, he claimed Oikawa would use up all the hot water. Oikawa fetched his jacket and was quickly approached by Iwaizumi, he knew he was up for a scolding and dreaded it. They were alone before either of them spoke. 

“Go ahead, I’m listening” Oikawa said. 

“It isn’t fair to the team that you’re constantly on edge, ready to lash out at any moment!” Iwaizumi pressed.

His expression was stern and it made Oikawa feel uneasy, a feeling which quickly shifted into a pressing need to be on the defense. Iwaizumi always managed to rile Oikawa up faster than anyone, or anything, else and there wasn't a valid explanation as to why. 

“I didn’t ask you to corner me! I didn’t ask for your pity” Oikawa spat. 

“Who else is going to put up with you if not me. Why don’t you go ahead and show the team how obsessive, self-absorbed you are!” Iwaizumi’s harsh voice echoed in the gymnasium. 

The validity of his claims infuriated Oikawa, they made him feel pathetic. He hated to be reminded of his lack of composure around Iwaizumi. At least only Iwaizumi got to see him like this, he thought. It was little comfort regardless. It wasn't his fault Oikawa felt more passiontely about volleyball than Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi clearly didn 't understand. 

“Fine! It isn’t my fault I care more than you do.”

“Yeah, and I care more about you than a volleyball match” Iwaizumi sighed. 

The hostility in Iwaizumi’s voice had melted away, a wave of shame washed over Oikawa. He felt done talking, too proud to admit he had crossed the line but knew Iwaizumi didn’t share his opinion. He loved talking, Oikawa thought it was because Iwaizumi always knew what to say and when to say it. 

“It’s gonna be fine, even if you’re a moody dumbass. Just manage it better” Iwaizumi murmured. 

“Yeah, okay” Oikawa replied. 

His face felt warm, a flush reaching down his neck as embarrassment overwhelmed him. Iwaizumi on the other hand looked unbothered, level-headed as usual. Oikawa was uncertain as to what to do with himself, his fingers twitched. He was unwilling to say the words 'I'm sorry'. Without much thought, he strode towards Iwaizumi and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Stepping back, Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa with a stunned expression. 

“We’re alone you know” Oikawa tried. 

He gave his best shot to sound as reassuring as he could, in his mind a kiss back would mean his apology was accepted. Iwaizumi had once told him it was important to be honest, they had different ideas of what that meant. Iwaizumi glanced over to the open door before closing the distance between them. He placed a quick kiss on Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa smiled, it instantly all somehow felt better.

“You really like this kiss-and-make-up thing.” His voice indicated it was only half-serious.

“Because it works silly” Oikawa said. 

“I guess” Iwaizumi admitted. 

Oikawa felt relieved to have gotten the answer he wanted. They had made up, no hard feelings. He took Iwaizumi’s hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. It felt so good being with Iwaizumi, what they shared was special, he thought. A pleasant feeling spread in his chest when they were together. Oikawa didn’t know how to explain it to Iwaizumi, he much rather showed it. Giving it some thought, he was unsure of when he had last told Iwaizumi he loved him. Iwaizumi had told him the day before, meant as a farewell as the two parted at the bus stop. His ears were red and Oikawa found it to be the most endearing thing. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind that Oikawa hadn’t said it back. 

“Not to ruin our moment but, I kinda want to shower in hot water” Iwaizumi stated matter-of-factly. 

“As if I’d shower here” Oikawa began - “when you can come home with me and we shower together.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, let go of Oikawa’s hand to instead grab his bag. To Oikawa, he looked ready to go so it was a clear yes. Truth be told, Iwaizumi rarely said no to anything.

“You’ll wash my back right?” Iwaizumi asked in a playful voice. 

“Of course. I’m more than your beautiful trophy boyfriend.” Oikawa said and sported his best pout.

They had gotten over their argument, to Oikawa's knowledge he was forgiven and forgave Iwaizumi too. Neither of them had meant what had been said, it was best to forget it. Couples argued, it was inevitable and even if it wasn’t Oikawa didn’t plan on doing anything about it. 

❀❀❀❀❀❀

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had studied together countless times, like in many other situations Oikawa became increasingly more productive with Iwaizumi around to redirect his attention. He also thought Iwaizumi made a good tutor, his good looks was an added bonus. Oikawa was aware of the fact that Iwaizumi thought he looked extra handsome wearing his glasses. Another bonus was being able to receive a sweet kiss every time he completed an assignment, it made Oikawa giddy. Iwaizumi said he did it for the sake of Oikawa's grade point average. Having finished their homework the two had ended up on Oikawas’ bed, Iwaizumi’s acting as a pillow. Oikawa snuggled his face against Iwaizumi’s broad chest. He enjoyed being the little, yet taller, spoon. 

“Any news from the Oikawa fan club?” Iwaizumi sneered. 

“They love me, as any sane person would” Oikawa deadpanned. 

“Your point being?” Iwaizumi said, his eyebrows raised.

“One girl asked about you, she was too shy to talk to you herself. I told her you were too busy with volleyball, no time for girls.” 

Oikawa didn’t necessarily lie but chose not to tell the whole truth. An average looking girl had indeed asked if Iwaizumi had a girlfriend. He had reassured her that Iwaizumi wouldn’t be able to cope with both a dazzling best friend and a loving girlfriend, a compassionate smile plastered on his face as he had said it. It left a sour taste in his mouth having to pretend, lie.

“What if I want a girlfriend, dumbass?”

“You don’t.” Oikawa insisted, hugging Iwaizumi tighter.

Iwaizumi was quiet, he drew incoherent patterns down Oikawa's back. Oikawa would rather not elaborate on his stance, it didn’t require any further elaboration. The fact of the matter was that he didn’t want Iwaizumi to be with anyone else, he dreaded the thought of Iwaizumi wanting somebody else. Someone better than Oikawa was. He often tried not to let his insecurities pollute his relationship with Iwaizumi, he swallowed the doubts that swelled in his mind. It didn’t always work all that well. 

“Kinda looked like _you_ did today though, flirting with all those girls” Iwaizumi answered. 

Oikawa didn’t look up at him, it was enough to hear the envy in his voice. He had acted interested, flirted with them on purpose, to spite Iwaizumi for a reason he himself struggled to understand. He wanted Iwaizumi to look at him like he looked at Iwaizumi, with an affectionate gaze regardless of where they were. He felt a need to be wanted, desired for. Iwaizumi was a more private person and sometimes Oikawa found that part of his partner difficult to unfold. 

“I would have liked you flirting with me instead.” Oikawa caressed Iwaizumis’ chest, trying to get his point across. 

“I’d say you like being flirted with by just about anyone” Iwaizumi replied. 

“Maybe.”

“Mm..you want me to follow you around like a lovesick puppy, you thrive on it.” Iwaizumi sounded heated as if he had been thinking about it all day and had finally said it out loud. He stopped running his hands over Oikawa's back. Perhaps Oikawa's’ master plan had backfired. He detached himself from Iwaizumi, allowing him to look directly at his partner. He couldn’t read Iwaizumis’ expression. He nervously licked his lips. 

“I don’t mind you being madly in love with me, it’s mutual!” he tried. 

“I was hoping I’d be enough for you that’s all.”

Iwaizumi looked almost somber, which was foreign to Oikawa as he was normally the more mature and collected of the two. Being vulnerable made Iwaizumi look like someone else, someone who Oikawa didn’t know. He wasn’t sure what to say, of course Iwaizumi was enough, whatever that meant. It was stupid, Oikawa felt embarrased. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you, it was stupid.” Oikawa said as he carefully brushed Iwaizumi’s cheek with his knuckles. Iwaizumi took his wrist, his touch light, fingers barely pressing Oikawa’s skin. Iwaizumi didn’t look at him, his gaze was fixed elsewhere. 

“I love you Hajime” he continued in a quiet voice. 

Iwaizumi met his eyes, his expression warmer than before. Oikawa thought he could get lost in Iwaizumi’s deep brown eyes, perhaps it wasn’t the time for that. 

“I guess I am sort of” Iwaizumi began, he sounded embarrassed “kind of..madly in love with you. It’s a pest.” 

“Sorry about it, I hope you’ll manage.” 

He slid his hand over Oikawa's’ and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Oikawa flushed, he felt madly in love too. He wondered when he didn’t and hearing Iwaizumi say it probably made it even worse. He would, endlessly, tease Iwaizumi about it. 

Oikawa clumsily shifted towards Iwaizumi to peck his nose, their knitted hands mashed between them. Iwaizumi instead captured Oikawa's lips, he leaned into the kiss with a hum. He slid against Iwaizumi, their legs interlocked. Oikawa liked their kiss-and-make-up routine, it always cleared the air. He obviously enjoyed getting frisky with his partner, Iwaizumi was the most attractive guy he knew. Iwaizumis arm circled his waist, pressing Oikawa closer. Oikawa felt himself get warmer, heat building under his uniform. He deepened the kiss, slid his tongue past Iwaizumi’s lips. Iwaizumi welcomed it, sucking his tongue and it made Oikawa groan. Iwaizumi had that effect on him, even fleeting touches could make his limbs weak, his body hot and he had done little to fight it. Hence Oikawa began to grind his clothed crotch against the thigh in between his own, the friction rouse his cock. Iwaizumi broke their kiss and to Oikawa he looked disheveled, his lips glistened with spit and eyes dreamy. Having Iwaizumi look at him that way aroused Oikawa, he relished in being admired and desired by Iwaizumi. He rested his head against Iwaizumi’s collarbone, his hips picking up speed. Iwaizumi’s hand on his waist snaked under his shirt, up his lower back, Oikawa practically purred. His cock had become hard and so had Iwaizumis’, the faint moans encouraged Oikawa to keep going. He attempted to grab Iwaizumis’ wrist, guide it from his lower back to his behind , showing where he wanted Iwaizumi to touch him. Oikawa’s normally coordinated movements were clumsy, a moan mixed with a chuckle as Iwaizumi raised his brows in confusion upon grazing Oikawa’s clothed ass. He appeared to have understood Oikawa without a verbal exchange and slid his hands down Oikawa’s trousers and squeezed his butt cheeks. Oikawa's’ fingers grabbed the light fabric of Iwaizumis’ shirt, pulled it as Iwaizumi fondled him over his boxers. It was so very sensual having Iwaizumi carress him with his strong hands. His cock leaked, made his snug boxers damp against the tip. Oikawa wanted more, wanted Iwaizumi to touch him more, if anything he didn’t want to cum dry humping his partner. He would need to ask for it. 

“I want you to finger me” Oikawa suggested. 

He was surprised to hear his own voice so raspy, it sounded more like he begged. Iwaizumi bit his lip, Oikawa understood his bewildered look, they had never done it before. 

“I’ve done it before, you don’t have to worry” he continued. 

“Okay, do you have...something?” Iwaizumi replied. 

Oikawa thought his partner tried his very best to look composed, he knew Iwaizumi liked when he was vulgar and explicit, that it turned him on. Oikawa detangled himself from Iwaizumi, the air felt cool against his face as he combed through his nightstand for a small packet of lubricant. He let Iwaizumi pull down his trousers to his knees, his hard cock straining against his boxers. His face flushed deeper, exposing himself to Iwaizumi made him equal parts shy and aroused. 

Iwaizumi took the condom sized foil packet and guided Oikawa back down, their legs tangled. Oikawa placed his head back on Iwaizumis’ shoulder and felt his entire body throb with eagerness. Iwaizumi caressed his ass cheeks, fondled them as Oikawa ground his cock against Iwaizumi. Hearing the packet open made Oikawa’s hips jerk back. He had fantasized about Iwaizumi thrusting his fingers into him before, had thought about it when touching himself. How it would feel with his thicker fingers pleasing him, he wanted it and had dismissed any feelings of nervousness. 

“Talk to me yeah?” Iwaizumi said. 

He pressed a light kiss to Oikawa’s hair and slowly pulled his boxers down. Oikawa could not tell if it was the cool air hitting his exposed skin or Iwaizumis tenderness that made him shiver. Oikawa sighed as a lube covered finger grazed his entrance, he carefully moved his hips. Iwaizumi nudged his fingers against Oikawa and entered him at an unhurried pace. 

“It feels good” Oikawa attempted, it came off as a moan rather than an announcement.

Iwaizumi crooked his finger, the sensation made Oikawa quiver. In his impatience, caught up in his own arousal he started to grind back against Iwaizumi’s finger. Iwaizumi looked breathtaking, even more so than usual as his half hooded eyes watched Oikawa pleasure himself. If anything, Oikawa wanted nothing more than Iwaizumi to desire him, look at him with such intense endearment as though nothing else mattered. 

“Can I?” Iwaizumi interrupted his thoughts. 

Oikawa failed to understand what he meant right away, too busy feeling his chest swell from the fondness in Iwaizumis’ voice. Oikawa said yes. The second finger that entered him felt different, the stretch an added sensation. He stilled his hips as Iwaizumi reached the second knuckle, there was little to do except pant into Iwaizumi’s moist shirt, allowing himself to be engulfed in heat. Oikawa could not say how much time elapsed before he started grinding his hips again and began fucking himself on Iwaizumis’ fingers. Iwaizumis' cock was hard against his thigh and his partner occasionally let out a huff as the two ground against each other. Oikawa didn't know for how long he desperately bounced back, felt his orgasm approach. What he did figure was that Iwaizumis had suddenly jolted and let out a deep moan. Oikawa pressed his forehead to Iwaizumi’s neck and uttered his name, at least attempted a number of times before dirtying himself, his boxers wet with cum. Iwaizumi withdrew his hand and Oikawa barely acknowledged it in the hazy state he was in. His sticky skin and spoiled underwear didn’t bother him all that much, the fuzzy feeling in his limbs outweighed it. As his breath evened out Oikawa felt he wanted Iwaizumi to feel just as good as he had, he was rather proud of his oral skills and would gladly offer. 

“Do you want me to -” 

“Just lend me a pair of boxers thanks” Iwaizumi interrupted. 

He looked completely unmoved, his expression neutral to the point where it was humorous. Oikawa could not help himself and laughed out loud, his own voice ringing in the room. The way Iwaizumi refused to admit he had come in his pants was hilarious to Oikawa. Iwaizumi sported something similar to a shy pout.

“It isn’t funny! It’s what happens when you screw..get over yourself” Iwaizumi huffed. 

Oikawa thought Iwaizumi was holding back, determined not to laugh. Oikawa sat up, a wide grin on his face as he stroked Iwaizumis’ hair. He thought that one more snarky comment was necessary, he knew it wasn’t. In his mind, it would solidify their special, intimate moment. 

“It’s what happens when you're madly in love with me” he chuckled. 

Being wrestled by Iwaizumi was worth it, Oikawa thought. He had forgotten to add that he himself was hopelessly in love with Iwaizumi Hajime , perhaps it wasn’t the time for that. If anything Oikawa was happy they weren’t arguing anymore. They tended to do that a lot and Oikawa didn't understand why, he felt like they were perfect for each other. They wanted each other, had each other which to Oikawa felt enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for posting this, it was clearly a mistake; I could not tell a story to save my fucking life. Kidding, Oikawa has taught me to be an unapologetic piece of shit. 
> 
> *Huge thanks to all those folks who read my first hq fic! We truly are all degenerates here lol, see you in jail.


End file.
